Frozen Fire Works
by Rainy Fall
Summary: Two months after the events of Frozen and everyone is settling in. Anna and Kristoff are slowly getting closer and closer. Elsa is gaining more control over her powers and her rule over Arendelle is highly praised by her subjects. Nothing could make life better for them. That is until a certain stranger moves into town. Lives will be changed and the royals will be challenged again.
1. Arrival

**I'm kinda new at this whole thing and I thought it'd be really fun to try it out. I don't have too much experience with writing, but I'd like to see what you guys think. I've never really had an audience to judge my work besides teachers, so hopefully I'm not that bad. I really, really, REALLY want your reviews on this because I'd love to improve my skills. I was stuck on certain parts, and couldn't figure out how to play everything out correctly, so I appreciate your guidance. Hopefully, I made sense and didn't confuse anyone too much. Please be gentle with me though XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen or any of these Characters... Except for the man and dog in this Chapter.**

* * *

**Arrival**

It was two months after the events that covered Arendelle in a blanket of ice, and snow. Autumn was setting in slowly and the leaves were beginning to lose their green color. The two royals of Arendelle were getting to know each other again quickly, and the Ice Master's business was going well though Kristoff knew it would slow down soon. Anna was meeting more people every day, and was getting used to the open gates. Elsa's rule over the city was going quite well and all of her subjects were quite happy with her judgment. Then one day, a newcomer moved into town…

* * *

"Ugh.." The young man grunted as he lifted his luggage from the boat. A line of people were exiting the boat onto the land as he was still trying to lift his luggage. It came to his attention that the others were only visiting, no other had plans to move here in Arendelle. With one last heave, he lifted his two large bags and called to his companion who hoped off the boat at his command. "Let's go and find our house Magnus." The man spoke to his dog. The dog yipped and started to trot ahead of him, tongue lolling.

The man began walking forward and after getting to the entrance of the city, he set his bags down and, pulled out a folded piece of thin paper and unfolded it. "So.. We turn left and head down that path.." He muttered half to himself and half to Magnus. "And then the house should be on that corner." He lifted his head and looked down the road. He folded the paper up once more and stuffed it back down his pocket before reaching for his bags again. He and Magnus headed down the street and walked up to a decent looking two-story house.

The building had a small porch with wooden rails at the sides leading to the stairs. He stepped up the small wooden porch and set his bags down. He rummaged through his pockets and found a small metal stick. He pulled out the key and turned it through the doorknob. He let Magnus inside before carrying his things in and shutting the door. The living room seemed big enough for two people, or one person and his dog. There were three wooden chairs sitting in the middle of the room with a wooden table in front of it. He would have to fill the place with more furniture as time passed. He saw the stairs railed with the same posts as the ones outside. To the right of the stairs he saw the cooking area. There was a moderate sized fire pit that would work fine for the both of them. A good sized iron container with a lid sit against the wall next to a cupboard that stretched across the room.

He headed upstairs as his brown husky explored downstairs thoroughly. He made it to the top to find two bed rooms and the bathroom. He picked the room with the better sized bed and headed into it. The room consisted of only a dresser and the bed, which he was fine with. The man set his luggage down and rolled his shoulders. He exited the room and headed into the other room. He stood in the doorway and glanced at the emptiness. The room consisted of the same items, only a smaller bed.

He left and shut the door before heading into the bathroom. It was very basic, with a tub, toilet, sink and mirror. The man stepped inside and looked into the mirror. He was slightly surprised.

"Sheesh Alex… I didn't think you looked that bad." He laughed to himself.

He blinked at his reflection. His eyes were a light brown that was slightly darker then amber. His light face had a few dirt spots on his cheeks and forehead. His hair was a messy brown that was sticking out in a few places. No wonder a few people were staring at him as he made his way to his new home. His shoulders were broad and his chest was slightly wider than average men. He wasn't the strongest guy ever, but he sure wasn't weak either. He was wearing a lose cotton shirt that was a dark orange. He wore black, snug gloves that looked almost new. Alexander looked down and saw his brown pants that were slightly smeared with what seemed like oil, and his black boots seemed as worn as ever.

He looked back into the mirror and sighed.

"I'll clean myself up once I unpack." He said looking down to Magnus who was now sitting in the doorway.

Magnus flicked his ear in response and turned to head into Alex's room. After about twenty minutes Alex finished storing his clothes and belongings into the dresser. He threw the bags into the corner, knowing he'll have some use for them at one point. Alex then walked back into the restroom and shut the door. After every need was finished, he stepped out looking refreshed. His hair was lying flat and shiny again and his face was brighter from the wash. He breathed in deeply and looked at Magnus and his bright amber eyes.

"Let's go get some food buddy."

The dog barked enthusiastically at this remark.

The two friends later returned home. He carried two bags of meat in one hand and one of vegetables, and fruits along with a bag of ice in the other hand. Magnus trailed behind carrying a light bag of seasonings in his mouth. The two set into the kitchen, putting the bags down. Alex took the seasonings from his burly companion and set it on the counter next to the others. He then emptied the bag of ice into the iron container and put the bag of meat inside after he took two fresh pieces of beef. He seasoned them correctly before attaching them to the metal stick used to cook the food under the fire pit. He then hooked up the stick over the pit.

"Alright buddy.. stand back." He said over his shoulder as Magnus complied.

Alex removed his glove from his right hand and snapped his finger, causing a small flame to erupt from his thumb. Magnus, sat there, tongue lolling. Alex pressed his thumb to the coals. Almost instantly the pit was set ablaze. Alex shook his hand to put out the small flare and slipped his glove back on. The reason he didn't cook manually with his hands was because the temperature rose too fast, and the food would have been burnt into black charcoals. Alex sat on the wooden floor watching the flames cook the beef. He felt Magnus nuzzle up next to him and lay down. Alex reached his hand over to pet his best friend.

About thirty minutes passed before the food was done cooking, and the smell of steak filled the house. Alex, unafraid of burning himself simply pulled the meat off and threw one at Magnus, who caught it in the air. Alex bit into the tender meat and smiled. He had seasoned everything correctly. Before he was halfway done, Magnus had already choked down his share and yawned. Alex finished his food and burped. He patted his stomach. "Pretty good huh?" He turned to Magnus who yelped in reply, wagging his tail. Alex filled his hands with water from the sink and put out the fire. He then stood up and looked out the window. The sky was dark and the stars were beginning to glow. He yawned and made his way to his room, Magnus following him. He sat on the bed and removed his boots. Magnus jumped up onto the other side and curled up. Alex lied down and stared at the ceiling. 'It was a new beginning' He thought to himself, smiling before closing his eyes.


	2. Guards

**So... the next chapter posted so soon.. Yaaaaay!1! The first one was a little slow, but we gotta build the tension right? I see a bunch of one-shots everywhere, but I'm planning on a full out story here. We're talking about adventuring and all that, with some conflict and drama. I'm excited, and even right now, I have no idea where I'm taking this story. Anyways Give me a review even if you absolutely hate my writing. That way, I can improve for the better of everyone. Thank you for your opinions! :D**

**By the way, this chapter marks the beginning of Frozen character introduction, so hopefully I captured the personality of this character I'm introducing. I'm nervous about this because the slightest detail that brings a character... well... OUT of character can ruin a story completely. I hope I got it right. :l**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen or the Characters. Except for Alex and Magnus.**

* * *

**Guards**

The next morning Magnus decided to jump up and on top of Alex;"Oof!" He awoke instantly holding his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

Magnus stood on the other side of the room staring at him excitedly.

Alex glared at the dog and smirked, "Okay, I get it... Time to wake up." He huffed.

Magnus barked at him and trotted downstairs. Alex sat up and rubbed his face. He then stood up and stretched before he grabbed a set of clean clothes from his dresser and headed into the bathroom. He washed himself up and put on his green shirt, with a black vest lined with gold. He put on the black pants and put his boots back on. Today, Alex needed to look for work. He had 2,000 gold coins left, and he knew that would run out soon. He walked outside with his friend and locked the door behind him. He turned and walked down the steps. He was a bit surprised at the amount of houses and people walking by, but the thing that really caught his attention was the castle.

He stared at the castle and somehow felt a longing of some sort, as if he needed to be there somehow for some reason. Back in his small village of Branton, there were no buildings that could even compare to the size of this castle. It was like putting a dog next to an ant. Yet he felt as if his life was staring at him when he looked at the castle, something was waiting for him there. He felt important to this castle. He shoved off the feeling, guessing he was being selfish. He knew that he'd never be that important to Arendelle. Then an idea struck his mind. He knew that he wasn't going to be a big deal to Arendelle but, finding a job that had to do with the events of the castle wouldn't hurt.

"Maybe… I can try out for the royal guards.." He looked down at Magnus as he finished his sentence.

His companion yipped and wagged his tail in reply.

Alex walked up to the castle walls before turning to see a little girl crying on the cobblestone sidewalk. He saw a white, melting mound on the sidewalk and an empty cone in her hand.

"Stay, Magnus." He said as the dog sat down.

Looking back at the girl he walked up to her. He sat next to her and asked, "What happened?" in a caring voice.

The girl was sniffling, "I-I was s-skipping down t-the sidewalk, w-when my i-ice-cream fell off the c-cone." She started into a new fit of tears after saying that.

Alex felt bad for the girl and stood up, walking to the vendor.

"Hello sir." He waved, pulling out his coin bag as he approached the man.

"One ice-cream cone please?" He asked presenting 7 coins.

The vendor took the coins and was about to give Alex the cone.

"Wait." Alex said pulling out 2 more coins. "Two scoops please." Alex finished.

The vendor took the coins and gave him the double ice-cream cone. "Awful nice of you sir." The vendor smiled and tipped his hat at him.

Alex looked at the crying girl and turned back. "Thanks." He turned away, walking to the little girl.

"Hey there." He said as he approached the saddened girl.

The girl looked up at him and her frown instantly turned into the happiest smile.

Alex offered the cone to her, "You wanna trade?" He offered.

The girl happily took the ice-cream cone in trade for her empty one. "Thanks mister!" She squeaked and gave him a quick hug.

Alex smiled and saw her trot away, this time more carefully.

"That was kind of you." He heard someone say behind him. Alex turned to see a young lady who looked no older then 18, four years younger than him. She was wearing a green, casual dress with floral patterns. She had strawberry blonde hair that was made into two braids, and light freckles scattered around her face. Her light blue eyes stood out from everything else completely. Her petite little body seemed too skinny almost. She was pretty at the least.

"Oh, well.. I couldn't just leave her to cry." He scratched his head.

She smiled, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Alexander, you can call me Alex." He motioned to himself in a slight bow, "What's your name?" he asked.

She seemed a bit surprised before shaking the expression off and asking, "Are you new in town?" She leaned inwards slightly.

Alex looked surprised that she knew this, "Y-yes.. Why?" he blinked.

She glanced around awkwardly, "Well… Everyone in Arendelle knows who I am.-" She started, and immediately Alex felt a self-centered chill go down his spine, "- I am Princess Anna, of Arendelle." She finished.

Alex was taken aback, was he really talking to THAT Anna? "Princess?", He asked shocked.

"Yes, that's me." She giggled.

Alex blinked, "I thought you'd be with your sister in the palace doing 'royal dutties' or something. I didn't expect you to be out and about in the town." He finished.

Anna shook her head, "Oh no… see Elsa is more suited for taking care of the kingdom and all that, of course I help her, but her and I both prefer it to be just her most of the time. Besides, I'm the princess, she's the queen." she finished.

Alex nodded his head, "Sounds like a nice life you both have." he crossed his arms and smiled.

She smiled warmly, "I'm just glad I get to be with all these people. The outside is so nice." She glanced around the town and twirled once.

Alex nodded, she was quite the beautiful sight, Alex was sure some lucky man probably already had a place in her heart.

In the moment Alex had almost forgotten about Magnus. He looked towards the walls seeing his dog patiently staring at him. To Anna's confusion, Alex patted his legs, inviting his dog over. The dog instantly stood up and trotted over next to him, looking at Anna. He heard Anna squeal slightly and bend down to hug his dog. Magnus licked her face multiple times as she giggled.

Alex crunched on his empty cone and bent down to pet his dog, "This is Magnus." He said to Anna after swallowing.

"Well he sure is a nice dog." She said laughing. Alex nodded and stood back up, Anna following his movement, stood up as well after giving Magnus a quick pet over the head. "I like your dog." She said motioning to Magnus.

"Yes well.. he's been my best buddy for a while, and he loves most people." Alex scratched his dog's head.

After a moment or two Anna spoke up, "Well Alex, I suppose I should get going." She nodded at him before turning away.

"Uh, wait a minute." Alex stepped a little closer, remembering what he wanted to do. "I was wondering how I could… Join the royal guards." He finished.

She grinned and replied, "Really now? You think you have what it takes?" She lifted her head up and looked down at him.

Alex looked at himself and said, "Yes, I believe I can handle it." He looked a bit unsure, but felt confident.

Anna eyed him briefly, then said "Alright then Alex, I'll take you to Queen Elsa." She finished with a smile.

His smiled widely "Oh, that'd be great!" He exclaimed. He then turned to Magnus and tossed the rest of the cone to him. Magnus chomped it down with a wagging tail. Alex pet his head, "Run on home buddy, I'll be back before tomorrow." The dog licked his arm and trotted home.

Alex turned around to face Anna once more, "Ready." He waited for her to lead but, to his surprise, Anna took his arm and dragged him to the entrance of the castle.

Alex tripped over his feet a few times but maintained his balance. Anna slowed down as they entered through the gates and approached the entrance to the castle.

Anna let his arm go and turned around, "Alright, make sure to stay close, don't want anyone to kick you out or anything." She blinked at him.

"No problem." Alex assured her. Anna turned and entered the halls, Alex close behind. He followed her, memorized by the fancy décor and style. After passing a few guards they reached a room with a very tall doorway.

"Alright Alex," Anna stopped in front of the door and looked at him. "Ready to meet the Queen of Arendelle?" She asked.

He put on a determined face, "Yeah." He replied.


	3. Home

**So, chapter three is here. Don't get used to the fast uploading... not gonna be forever xD. Anyways, I really, REALLY hope I'm doing a good job with describing Anna and Elsa. It really bugs me when I see people who don't capture the character correctly, so I know you guys will be too. I'm so nervous about it. I'm not sure if my writing is good enough, if i seem repetitive, sloppy, or if I just plain have a horrible plot. - You see this stuff here? I have no idea if it's bad or not, which is why I'd really appreciate the reviews! Again, if you hate my writing tell me why, help me improve my skills so that we can all have a good story experience. Pretty please? :D**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you don't like it; *whisper* Reviewww...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here.. except for Alex and Magnus.**

* * *

**Home**

Pressure started to seep into him as Anna turned and knocked on the door, "Elsa? It's me, Anna. I brought someone who'd like to join the royal guards."

"Anna you know we have people for this." Alex heard the voice respond. "We have papers outside for people to sign up." he heard footsteps come closer from the other side of the door. The knob twisted and the door opened, "Really Anna, you need to stop bringing them t-" She was in full view, Alex felt like time had stopped. Elsa's expression changed, she seemed lost in something, and was staring into his brown eyes. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her. Anna was quite attractive, but Elsa was strikingly gorgeous. She wore a sparkling blue dress that covered her petite little body that no one could ignore. Her skin was so fair, freckles oh so slightly visible. Platinum blonde hair that shone so brightly in her braid, and how could he forget those ice blue eyes. He stared at those eyes for what seemed like forever.

Elsa slowly turned back to Anna, glancing at him occasionally. Alex looked at Anna and felt a light red burn on his cheeks from the look she was giving him. Anna was staring at him with a huge smirk on her face and squinted eyes. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her fingers on her crossed arm.

Making sure that he got the message, Anna turned to her sister and continued, "So, to the training grounds?"

"Yes." Elsa responded politely before leading the way towards the outside. Anna glanced back at Alex and giggled slightly before skipping along after her sister. Alex tried to hide his face for a moment before removing his hands to follow.

He was last to exit the door following to the outside and stared at the coarse. It was quite large, of course this was for the royal guards, the amount of obstacles here were to be expected. Elsa walked up to one of the guards and began to speak though Alex couldn't hear them. Anna stood there smiling away. Alex would ask why, but he thought he already knew it himself.

Elsa returned shortly, "Alright, we have the grounds for the day."

"The day?" Alex was surprised.

"Yes, all of our new recruits get the grounds for the day. Only you seem to be the only one for today." Elsa replied.

"Oh.. alright." He answered.

Elsa eyed him briefly, "What is your name?" She asked.

Alex bowed, "Alexander, but you may call me Alex." He rose again.

Elsa blinked, "Very well, Alexander." She gave the slightest smile which made his heart beat slightly faster, yet he ignored it.

"So what are the rules?" He asked.

"By the end of the day, you should be able to finish the course in five minutes," replied Elsa, "but the less the time, the better." She finished.

"Okay." He muttered half to himself and began to stretch out his muscles. Five minutes seemed like a good challenge, but he was determined to finish at the end of the day under the limit.

He felt his gloves heat up at his excitement and tried to calm the flames down, he didn't need to show them his powers… Or did he? He paused, thinking about what would happen if they showed up accidentally, yet he couldn't just be casual about it. Anna and Elsa were beginning to wonder when he would start. He was staring at his hands as if he was lost in deep thought. Alex looked up at the training course. Down the end of the course were a few mechanical enemies that were waiting for the course runners. He decided that would be the way to show himself off, quickly. Dumb or not, that was his decision. Alex walked up to the start and took his pose. Anna and Elsa sat at a small table next to the course. There lie a small bell in the middle of the table. Alex breathed in and wished himself luck. How nervous he was, yet he felt the fire heat in his chest. He knew he had the resolve to accomplish his goal.

A ding ran out from the table were Anna, and Elsa were sitting. He ran as fast as he could down the long stretch before coming up to a wall. He leaped and walked two steps up the wall before latching on to the top with his hand. Anna and Elsa were beginning to be interested in the ability's he had, but the test had only just started.

He ran through and came to an even taller wall. He jumped as hard as he could, using the leverage to take three steps, he grabbed the top once more, just barely.

On the other side, he came across a hole in the ground, blocked by a boulder. Alex ran up and pushed the four foot rock forward into the pit. He grunted and ran past, feeling his arms and legs ache.

There lay a new hole and even bigger boulder in front of him. He pushed with all his might and grunted as hard as he could, he began to yell as he pushed even harder, the fabric on his gloves tightened on his heated hands. The two sisters were beginning to be impressed, this man was only at one minute and thirty seconds so far, and he was about half way through. Alex pushed down the lump of weight into the pit and ran past, he felt his arms pulsing.

There in front of him stood the mechanical soldiers he was to dodge. The machines sped towards him as he ran through. He jumped and used his wits to use the soldiers on each other, making them run into each other and using them as shields. He jumped and side stepped his way through, being hit every so often. He grunted as one knocked him off his feet. He rolled on his back and caught the artificial sword before it made contact with his face. The soldier was strong, but Alex had his wits. Alex slid under the soldier ever so slightly and kicked upward. The soldier was launched into a new crowd of enemies who tumbled over at the impact.

He ran to his final obstacle. There in front of him lies the last boulder, larger then the last wall. On top sit another soldier, bigger than the others. Alex looked back at the other challenges and smiled, he knew what to do. Alex backed up and started to run. Alex hopped upwards but was nowhere near the top. He fell down and grunted. He became a bit angrier and took a few steps back again. He ran up and pushed up with all his spirit, but still he fell once more. Alex was losing time and he did not want to mess this up for the first time, even if it had to be over five minutes. He took larger steps back and focused himself on the goal. He wanted to be here. He wanted to work for this kingdom. the reason for his ideals were unknown, yet he new he belonged there. Alex bolted to the large rock that sit in front of him. He glided up the boulder with the raging fire in his blood. He took four steps up and latched his heated hand on to the ledge. Anna was leaning forward in her chair, Elsa was only staring. He lifted his right hand to his mouth and tore the glove off his hand. The sisters were confused by this action, but were shocked in disbelief of what happened next. Alex, with all his might used his hand to pull up into what looked like flying for a few seconds. Mid-air he used his free hand to shoot a blazing ball of fire at the soldier. The metal busted into chunks that flew into the wide pit before him. Alex landed and without checking the faces of the royals, stuffed his glove back on and took his last jump over the pit, landing with a roll.

He jumped back up and raced to the finish. After he ran past the line he huffed and puffed as if he'd never breath again. He bent down and tried to catch his breath, after a few seconds he recovered. Slightly afraid of the reaction on their faces, he turned to see something he hadn't expected. Anna was leaning over the table at Elsa, speaking fast with a gigantic smile on her face. Elsa was just looking from Anna to Alex, lost for words.

Alex had figured a look of surprise, or even worse, fear on both of them. Yet he found happiness struck on Anna, and what looked like relief on Elsa. Though he was a little far away, he couldn't tell if he was correct.

Alex took in a breath and began to walk towards them. As he got closer he began to register the words escaping Anna's mouth like a storm.

"I can't believe this! Isn't this amazing Elsa!?" but what she said next struck him by surprise, "He has powers just like you!" he stopped in his tracks and looked at Elsa wide eyed. Anna noticed his movement and decided to let her sister explain. Anna sat down as Alex came a bit closer.

Elsa looked up at Alex and stood up. She presented her hands and took in a deep breath. She looked calm and collective, which he admired. She acted as if there was a ball between her hands. She moved her hands in a circular motion, small flakes of blue and white started to emerge. She continued to work as Alex was mesmerized. He watched as her hand movements created a small ball of ice that seemed to come from nowhere. She stopped and held the ball of snow in her hand. Alex was dumbstruck to what he just witnessed. He stared at the ice-ball in astonishment.

He slowly worked his brown gaze back to the queen of Arendelle. For some reason, her face never looked as beautiful as it did now.

"I've had these powers over ice since I was born." she stared at the ice for moments before she looked up at him and smiled. His heart started to pound out of his chest at the sight of her eyes. Someone finally was able to understand what he's been dealing with for his whole life.

"I have as well." He looked down at his hands. Elsa reached for his right hand and removed the glove herself. He blinked up at her before focusing his gaze back to his hand. Elsa placed her hand over his as if to signify that they were in this together. They both looked down at their hands in surprise as they felt the cold, and the heat crossing with each other. One second it was cold, the next it was hot. It was a strange feeling, and it felt so right to him. Alex felt the colliding temperatures in his hand and the softness of her skin.

He felt like he was home.


	4. Sick

**Hey there guys! A bit of a shortish chapter, this is the very last one that will for sure be uploaded soon. All the others? I have no idea how long it'll all take. So anyways, this chapter we're switching. Switching what you may ask? Point of View, that's what. We're taking it from Alex to Elsa today. This whole chapter describes her feelings in the events of last chapter. I love a good romance story, but I love it even more when I get to experience the views of both characters. It gives me... more of a connection, I guess you could say. I feel like I know the characters better that way. So I hope you guys do too. **

**Let me know if I mess up character personality! I HATE when I mess character description up ESPECIALLY! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I am nothing without your guidance xD. If you hate it, give me the advice for next time please. Then we can both enjoy my writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Frozen, or it's beautiful characters. Although, I am in possession of Alex and Magnus. **

* * *

**Sick**

Elsa walked to her door and twisted the knob, "Really Anna, you need to stop bringing people t-" She stopped and stared at the man in front of her.

She looked into his brown eyes and felt entranced. His brown hair flipped over his forehead perfectly. His light skin, his handsome face, the bulk of his chest and arms. Her heart thudded, this was a new feeling she couldn't quite explain, but looking into his eyes made her feel safe for some odd reason.

She shrugged off the feeling and looked at Anna who was staring at the stranger with a huge smirk on her face. She looked back at the man and saw how he was staring at her. She felt embarrassed and began to glance at Anna awkwardly. The man looked over to Anna and the way she was staring at him. She could have sworn that she saw red emerge from his cheeks.

Anna turned back to Elsa, "So to the training grounds?" she asked.

"Yes." Elsa replied and began to lead the way outside. Once her back was turned she felt the intensity of her heart beat and the red on her face. 'What was this feeling?' she asked herself.

* * *

By the time Alexander had passed the mechanical soldiers Elsa was quite impressed with him. When he used his knowledge of the previous obstacles to reach the top of the last boulder, she was happy with the fast results. She almost felt his anger each time he fell. When he managed to grab on to the edge she saw the determination blaze over his face. Everything seemed fine so far, until what happened next. He tore his glove off his hand which confused her greatly. She squinted and leaned inward. After this she was in for a roller coaster of emotions.

Alexander had used his hand to spring up and over the soldier. She then saw orange appear from his hand. She tried to focus her gaze harder. Then a swirling ball of flames erupted from his hand. She sat back in her chair with an expression of absolute shock as he launched the ball at the soldier. She was awestruck. Anna had already jumped out of her seat and started to babble away, but Elsa almost didn't hear her. Her heart rate picked up again and she felt such a wave of recognition rise from the pits within her. She wasn't alone in the world. Another had been carrying the weight she has. They both had to deal with powers.

She barely noticed when he approached before hearing from Anna, "-just like you Elsa!".

She glanced at her sister before looking back up at Alexander. She stood up and knew she had to explain. Elsa raised her arms with a breath of uncertainty. She was scared and didn't know why. Feeling her hands shake, she waved them into a circular motion, creating a small sphere of ice. She continued to form the shape of this snow ball. She finished and plopped the ball in her hand.

She stared at it for moments before glancing upward. Noticing the look of his face, she couldn't help smiling. She wiped the expression off her face before he noticed and looked back at the ice ball. Moments later, he looked back to her with such astonishment.

"I've had these powers over ice, ever since I was born." She looked up at him again with a smile she couldn't contain.

He blinked and glanced around, "I have as well." He lifted his hands to look at them. Something about him made her feel like she was looking into a mirror. A mirror that captured her sadness.

She looked at his hands as something strange came over Elsa that told her to remove one of his gloves. She felt him look at her briefly before she pulled the glove off. Shyly, she placed her delicate hand onto his. She felt the tingle of the warmth coming off him and knew he'd gone through tough times. As she rest her hand over his, she felt the warmth turn into cold, and then back again. She was surprised, yet kept it there. She felt her heart skip a few beats and her face become hot again.

Elsa decided that she was getting sick.


	5. Excitement

**Okay here we are with chapter five. In this one, we'll be taking a little break from Alex and Elsa. It's not gonna be ALL about them. Again, I can't say this enough; let me know if I screw up character descriptions!  
**

**Review please!1! I need your help and assurance that I'm doing this right, I thank ALL of you for your opinions, I literally do a happy dance whenever I get a review xD.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Frozen. I do own Alex and Magnus.**

* * *

**Excitement**

Anna watched as her sister was staring at Alex. She tried hard to not giggle or squeal as Elsa rested her hand upon his. Anna got up from her chair quietly and went back into the castle. She shut the door behind her and turned to sit against it. She was so excited that her sister found someone that had powers just like her. Elsa wasn't alone in the world, she had someone to relate to. Anna had always wanted to understand and help her sister for many years. She was shut out from Elsa's life until two months ago, and before then, she felt as if her sister wanted nothing to do with her. It hurt Anna, and all she wanted to know was "Why?". Then she found out why and everything made sense. Anna felt bad for Elsa after she found out about her ability. Once the eternal winter was stopped she thought everything would be okay, and it was. The only problem was that Anna had no experience with what Elsa had to deal with. She knows nothing about powers, and it made her sad that Elsa was so alone that even her sister couldn't understand. Now everything has changed. Elsa found someone similar to herself.

Anna rose from the ground and rushed outside to find Kristoff.

Anna hurried out the gates with a smile smeared across her face. She came to the town and looked around. The markets were filled with shoppers. She went into the crowd to see if she could find him somewhere in this mess of people. She bumped into a few shoppers and repeated the word sorry many times. She almost knocked a woman over before she gained her balance. Anna turned and apologized. She tried to back away and accidentally stepped on an apple. She stumbled backwards and started to fall before two hands reached out and caught her from behind. Whoever it was that caught her dragged her out of the crowd and placed her on her feet.

Anna turned around to see the bulky, blonde man she was looking for next to his reindeer; Sven. Kristoff chuckled, "You really need to learn to watch where you're going." he smirked and put his arm around Sven.

Ignoring the comment, Anna grabbed his hands and practically yelled at him"Kristoff! Elsa isn't alone!" She smiled brightly and jumped a few times.

Kristoff blinked at her, "Well of course she's not alone. She has you right?" He asked confused.

Anna groaned, "No! That's not what I mean." she grabbed his hands and dragged him to the castle with excitement in her eyes.

"Anna! What's the big deal?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Just come on!" she replied as she rushed them to the castle.

Sven was on their heels the whole time as Kristoff was dodging the obstacles that threatened the path that Anna led him on. Anna let him go as they reached the gates, and ran up to the entrance of the castle. Kristoff pointed at the stables for Sven to go before following Anna. Anna hadn't even waited for Kristoff to walk inside before she was rushing towards the course. Kristoff barely caught her cutting a corner before he followed. A few more halls after another and Anna busted outside where Elsa and Alex were. She stumbled slightly before regaining her balance and smiling at her sister who was sitting in the chair. Elsa was slightly caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Anna, but calmed down soon after. Kristoff caught up after a few wrong turns and gave an annoyed glance at Anna.

She only looked at him, "Slowpoke." she giggled.

"So, what was his time before?" Anna turned to ask Elsa.

"The first time was six minutes, the second was five minutes and fourty seconds" Elsa responded.

Anna looked over at Alex who was just getting to the soldiers. Anna looked over to Kristoff, "Just wait until Alex is done." she grinned, "I think you'll be surprised." Anna finished.

Kristoff assumed Alex was the guy running the course and gave off a low groan before he pulled up a third chair to the table. Anna and Kristoff sat with Elsa and waited for Alex to get past the last obstacle. Twenty seconds seemed like forever for Anna. She tapped her foot impatiently as she watched Alex climb the boulder.

Her mind raced with enthusiastic thoughts. Elsa had always been suffering through her life, alone in the depths of her room. It was all to protect Arendelle from herself. It was all to protect Anna from herself. She had never expected THAT to be the reason behind her sister's actions. Who would anyways? It was hard for the both of them. Anna was confused and hurting inside for years. Elsa was scared and alone for years. Finally they had found peace and happiness. Even after they were redeveloping the bond they shared as children, Anna still felt like Elsa was alone in a certain way. Back when Anna was trying to convince Elsa that they could bring summer back together, Elsa felt like Anna was very wrong. She knew it in her mind that nothing could stop the winter that she created, but Anna was not about to give up on Elsa. In the end, love is what Elsa needed. She needed the love that was lost in the years of solitude. Yet, in a way, Elsa was correct. Anna had no idea what Elsa was trying to do, Elsa knew that her sister had no idea what she was feeling. Elsa felt very alone in a world that knew not of powers. Anna hated that truth, for she really didn't know what Elsa was thinking. She only held on to the naive thought that if they were to work together, everything will turn out right. Love was what resolved the eternal winter. Sympathy and understanding had nothing to do with it.

Now Alex had come along with this amazing ability over fire. Anna couldn't even imagine what Elsa was thinking about the whole ordeal. She looked over at Elsa and studied her fixed expression. Elsa seemed to always be able to hold a straight face no matter the situation, while Anna would freak out depending on what it was. Although, Anna could just feel the thoughts that rushed through her sister's mind. She knew that Elsa was absolutely surprised. Anna hadn't even gotten over the fact that there was another one like Elsa. Who knew what Elsa was thinking?

Anna was excited for the next few days to come.


	6. Thoughts

**Right, so chapter six is here. I'm loving the reviews, makes me feel good. For those of you wondering, I don't write certain chapters to tease anyone... Mostly :3 Chapter five was planned out anyways. Besides, you can't stuff one romance story in a few chapters.. I mean you can but depending on the way you write, it can come out pretty badly if you aren't careful :l. Also the end is what everyone is looking forward to, yet when we get there you guys will feel lost in life (depending on how much you love my writing) and I will be lost in life as well. It's all about the journey and how we get to the end, I focus on details and minor subjects. Yes, things go slower but that just makes it all more fun right? If I were to be focusing on the big picture you would be feeling no connection to the story.. It's just like: 'BOOM DONE! ... okay lets go home now :l'.**

**_Flashlight_ - _Gate leading to story_ (depending on how much detail and build up we put into it)**

**_Turning Flashlight On - Reading story_**

**_Batteries_ - _Detail and build up_**

**_Light from Flashlight - Understanding of Author's Thoughts__  
_**

_**Dark Room - Hidden details**_

_**Blue-ray Frozen Copy - Understanding of Big Picture/Ending**_

**Writing a good story is like using a flashlight.**

**Lets say we have a _flashlight_ without _batteries_. The _flashlight_ will shine when we put _batteries_ inside. Lets say we have two _batteries_ that have very little power. We put the _batteries_ inside and _turn on the flashlight_. The power turns on, but the_ light from the flashlight_ is very weak and you're in a _dark room_ looking for your _Blue-ray copy of Frozen_. Because we have weak _batteries_, we can't see inside the _dark room_ correctly and we skim over the room, skipping the _Blue-ray copy of Frozen_ completely and becoming confused and angry, wondering where our copy is. Hey, the _batteries_ aren't very powerful. Lets put new _batteries_ inside. So we take out our old and weak _batteries_ and insert the new ones. We _turn the flashlight back on_ and everything becomes clear and understandable. We can see the room with this powerful _light from the flashlight_. We see through the _light from the flashlight_ and scan the dark room. Hey look! we found our missing _Blue-ray copy of Frozen_! :D**

**... You guys understand what I'm trying to say? xD I can be confusing sometimes. **

**Review and let me know if I screw up horribly.**

**ANYWAYS lets turn our flashlight back on :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen.. still :l.. but I do own Magnus and Alex**

* * *

**Thoughts**

Alex grunted loudly and launched himself up the last obstacle. He climbed upwards and met the soldier. The machine started to speed at him from atop the small surface, but Alex raised his leg to his chest. When the soldier was in a good range, Alex kicked with all his might, launching the piece of metal into the pit before him. Alex lunged two large steps forward and jumped to the other side with another roll. He launched himself forward and sprinted to the finish. He hopped a few times and brushed off sweat from his forehead. The rush and adrenaline had built up in him from running the course for the third time. Alex was getting used to the trials little by little. He turned to the table to see Anna was back with a new face that he had not seen before. Alex stretched and made his way towards the table.

Once he was in a good enough distance, Anna stood up and motioned for the new person to do the same.

Anna made her way to him and began to speak while the stranger walked up behind her, "Hello Alex. This is Kristoff." she motioned her hand towards the stranger. She looked at Kristoff, "This is Alexander, Alex for short." She motioned to Alexander.

Alex reached out his hand and shook it with Kristoff, "Nice to meet you Kristoff."

"You as well." he responded.

Anna waited for them to pull their hands apart before continuing, "Alex, I was wondering if you could show Kristoff what you showed Elsa and I earlier?" by the time she had finished speaking, Elsa had already made her way besides her sister.

Alex looked at the sisters as if to make sure that they knew Kristoff was trustworthy. When they nodded Alex turned back to the blonde and sighed. Kristoff looked utterly confused. By the way Anna carefully asked Alex to show Kristoff his power, it reveled to him that Kristoff really was in the dark. Alex took one of his gloves off and presented it clearly but at a safe distance. He flexed his fingers in a swaying pattern until bright red and orange sparks appeared from thin air. Alex could see the heat waves that formed in his hand and looked at the skeptical glance from Kristoff. He blinked and continued until the sparks erupted in to a bright ball of fire. Alex held the blaze in the heat waves of his hand. By now Kristoff had taken two steps backwards. Anna was grinning at Kristoff while Elsa who had inched next to Alex by now, was only staring at the ball of flames with her arms crossed, still unsure of how she felt about it.

Once Alex felt that everyone had a good look at it, he clenched his fist, putting out the flame and causing smoke to escape the crevices of his fist. He slipped his glove back on and crossed his arms. Elsa was glancing at Kristoff who was shocked, yet didn't seem as surprised, or excited as Elsa and Anna from earlier.

Anna put her hands against Kristoff's shoulders, "You get it now?" she asked up at him with a grin on her face.

Kristoff pulled his eyes from Alexander's hand and down to Anna, "Y-yes." his voice cracked. Kristoff looked from Anna to Elsa and then back at Alex.

When they got to the table Alex read the stopwatch that Elsa was holding before she stood up. His time was five minutes and six seconds.

* * *

It was dusk as Alex was heading back home. He walked with aching legs and arms, but was feeling proud of himself. By the end of the day his best time was four minutes and eighteen seconds. Alex was glancing up at the sky seeing the stars begin to appear. He huffed and smiled to himself, it was to be a beautiful night of stars and a full moon.

When Alex had reached his street he saw Magnus running from the house and into his arms, almost knocking Alex over. Alex stumbled backwards and began to laugh in a light tone. He gained his footing and pet the white and brown fur of his friend over the head many times as he licked his face. Alex stood up and continued to walk to the house.

In between the times that he ran the course, Anna had remembered Magnus and instantly informed Elsa of Alex's dog. Elsa and Anna had agreed to let Magnus join the royal guards as the very first canine recruit after Alex had convinced them, mostly Elsa of his obedience and smarts. It took much convincing but he was finally given the okay for Magnus to be tested as well. Alex was excited for his job with the possibility of Magnus working with him too, but he was even more excited that he was able to work in the castle. Alex glanced back at the castle and it's amazing height. His father had always told him that he would accomplish great things if he really set his mind to it. 'When life tries to douse the flame of your will, you must shine brighter and blaze farther.' Alex could just hear his father's voice in his head. Funny that he always went by that specific quote even before Alex was born. Alex missed his family back in Branton, but he knew he would see them again someday.

* * *

Once Alex had climbed into bed he realized what a big day he had. He found his job, he revealed his powers, he met the royals of Arendelle! His mother always told him not to let others inside. 'Never show anyone what you are capable of with your ability..' he remembered her words like the back of his hand 'But,-' she would continue, '-if these people you meet are trustworthy, if you know them, and if you believe in them... It is your choice whether to reveal your true powers.' Alex hadn't of even thought of it before. He showed them his powers.. They were the first outsiders he had showed his powers to. He hadn't thought of this earlier. Had he forgotten Mother's words? No.. He couldn't have, he knew that wasn't it. Somehow in some way he trusted them right off the bat of things. All he thought about before was _how_ he should show them, not _if_ he should show them. Back then it was a matter of when.

Alex had felt a true connection to Anna and Elsa. He felt a connection to Elsa... He stopped his thoughts for a moment. He felt a _connection_ to them? How could that be when he had met them that day? Was it the kindness of Anna? What about Elsa? She was polite, but not very open to him. It couldn't have been because of Anna's kindness. Anyone could be kind to him. He trusted them for reasons that not even he knew. The answer was deep inside for him to dig up, and Alex realized that this whole day was the mission to buy the shovel to dig inside his heart and solve his connection to the castle.

One thing that he wouldn't forget was that today he found out that his powers weren't a stranger to _everyone_. Another had powers to make ice appear. He didn't feel as lonely anymore.

Alex blinked at the ceiling and pet his companion that slept next to him.

His last thoughts were of those ice blue eyes that he had yet to read the story of, before he drifted to sleep.


	7. Windows

**We are now here with Chapter 7 of Frozen Fire Works. I appreciate all of the follows and favorites you all give me :3**

**Review so that way I don't suck so badly. I love your guidance. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Frozen doesn't belong to me... sadly. But I do own Alex and Magnus1!**

* * *

**Windows**

Alex blinked his eyes open slowly. He progressively regained his senses from under his covers and looked at his side to Magnus, who was sleeping soundly. Alex stretched his shoulders and rose from the bed. He sat up and set his feet on the floor. He yawned and stretched his arms outwards before standing and walking to the window. He looked outside to see the sun start to rise over the hills. He saw the darkness fade slowly away as the light penetrate the shadows of night.

He glanced to the right of the window to find the castle, halfway covered in light from the roof until it reached the middle. Alex loved that castle even though he had yet to know why. Alex huffed and turned to walk out of his room and outside. He then realized how hungry he was as he was walking downstairs. He thought back to yesterday and remembered he had only that bite of cone to eat. He inwardly slapped himself for being too excited to find work and not eat yesterday. Alex went into the kitchen and took out three pork chops and attached them to the top of the fire pit once more. He removed his glove and lighted the fresh charcoals into a blaze before he went upstairs. He looked into his room to see Magnus, still sleeping.

Remembering the way Alex was woken up yesterday he came up with an idea. He walked inside his room and chuffed his hands in front of his mouth. He then shouted Magnus's name loudly, causing the dog to jump up and look around, alert to everything until he realized it was Alex who had shouted at him. Magnus looked at him with what looked like an annoyed expression and growled lightly. Alex laughed, "Time to wake up!" he said with a smile before he walked downstairs again. Alex checked the meat and went back to the counter. He grabbed an apple from one of the grocery bags and chomped into the fruit. He looked back at Magnus who was staring at the food. Alex refocused his brown gaze to the window, watching the colors of the morning sky.

* * *

Alex turned the key to lock the door behind him and looked out to see the town busy with morning routines. He breathed in deeply and looked down at Magnus who was coming with him today. Alex made his way to the walls of the castle, Magnus following close behind with a wagging tail and lolling tongue. He had told Magnus of his own little training to be done today, and his friend seemed to be excited.

He came to the gates and walked up.

He made his way up to the guards, "Name and purpose?" they blocked his path.

Alex bowed slightly, "Alexander," he lifted his head, "I am here to see my dog for training. Surely the Queen has informed you?" He asked politely.

The guards looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Alex, "Dogs are not allowed inside the halls. So I will escort you around the castle to the course." one of them established before leading to the training course.

Alex smiled lightly at Magnus before following the guard.

Alex and Magnus made their way to the grounds. The guard nodded to them before turning to go back to his post. Alex looked around and saw a piece of paper with his name in dark black on the fancy, outdoor table.

He walked up to it and started reading, 'Alexander, this course has been reserved for you and your dog for the day. Anna should be there shortly after 8:30 to observe the progress and explain the details. This is a very new subject that we are touching, so take it seriously. I have taken a big step in shutting down the grounds to all others just for your dog. Don't take it lightly, good luck. -Elsa', Alex blinked.

He looked down at Magnus and then back at the note. The queen of Arendelle had granted him permission to train Magnus here for the day with no others. That was something Alex couldn't really understand. What made him so important that the queen would make the time for him and his dog? It was a weird feeling, but he felt happy that she'd do that for him.

Whatever it was, he could figure it out later, right now he had to start training Magnus. Alex looked at the course that he had just finished yesterday. Everything looked perfect, he assumed that it was cleaned up after his performance. Alex looked at the small clock that was placed on the table and read '8:24'. Anna should be there any minute.

Alex nodded to himself and set the paper back down. He looked at the course another time before looking to Magnus. His dog was stretching as if he knew that he'd be using his muscles.

"Alright buddy, let's start and see if you can make it before Anna gets here." he finished with a determined look.

Magnus barked loudly at him with a wagging tail.

* * *

Elsa finished putting her hair in the way it looked at her coronation. She looked at herself in the mirror for a long while. She stared at her pale skin and platinum blonde hair. She looked at all the little details before focusing her gaze on her eyes. She looked into the pits of light, ice blue. She didn't really know what to think at the moment, she just saw blue and that was that. Hesitantly, and unknowing of why, she reached for the part of her hair that pulled the whole hair style out. She held onto it remembering her time on the north mountain. She sighed before pulling it out and smoothing her hair back. She turned around, away from the mirror and smiled lightly at her hands. She was comfortable and free to be who she was without judgement.

She walked to her window and looked at the townsfolk. She watched as some of them shopped, some of them were talking, others were just walking. She watched all of her subjects and thought of how grateful she was to be able to be herself without them being scared of her. She was about to walk out the door and into the halls, but before she could twist the knob she heard a slight commotion coming from outside. She turned and with a confused expression, walked to the other window that was slightly opened, facing the grounds. She looked down to barely see one of the guards leaving. She moved her gaze lower to see that same man who was there yesterday.

Elsa felt her heart pick up slightly and put her hand over her chest. She looked down at herself, wondering what was going on with her heart. This didn't normally happen at all, this new occurrence just started up after she opened the door to Anna and Alexander yesterday. She was absolutely confused as to why it started to do that, although she has observed that these effects only occur after she looks at Alexander. She wondered why. Surely it couldn't be an attraction. Elsa was never interested in men.. but then again she hadn't seen many people in her lifetime so far. Yet she knew that love had never really crossed her mind. She never thought of the love fantasy, that every girl seemed to think about everyday. The only people Elsa had really loved were her parents, and Anna. She never put her love onto any other being besides the sentimental factor of Olaf, their childhood friend that had been given life by her hand. Elsa realized what she was thinking of and quickly shook it off. How silly it was for her to think of this nonsense. She had only just met the man for gods sake! It'd couldn't be attraction so she closed the issue for good.

She looked back down at Alexander and ignored the beat in her chest. He grabbed the note she had written for him and after a few moments he looked at the dog that was with him and then back at her note. She flicked her gaze at the dog. It was a brown husky with shining amber eyes. The dog seemed strong enough to run the course but Elsa was still in doubt. She began to be interested in what they might do. She looked on the grounds for a few moments. How could a mere dog get through a course made for people? Elsa looked back at the husky who barked loudly. This dog seemed capable, but capable of this? She pondered the thought before deciding that she shouldn't judge them yet. She had only seen what the animal looks like so far, she had yet to experience it's ability. Elsa looked at the two figures below and quickly forgot what she was doing before. They seemed excited and began to trot over to the starting point.

Elsa jumped at the sudden appearance of Anna, busting through the doors to see Alex and his dog. She sighed and looked at her sister with soft eyes through the window.


	8. Smile

**I've been kinda busy lately, so that is the reason for my sudden gap in chapters. Sorry about that... I really wanted to write, but my life caught up to me xD**

**Thank you all for the support. I appreciate the follows, favorites, and reviews so so SO much! Let me know if I screw anything up.**

**Anyways, on to chapter 8, I love you all :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Frozen... eeh... but I do own Alex and Magnus, so that's good :D**

* * *

**Smile**

Kristoff loaded the block of ice onto his sled with a grunt of steamed breath in the cold. Sven watched Kristoff work as the reindeer trotted around in the snow of the mountain. Anna was supposed to watch some dog run the training course today. Who's was it again? Adam? Allen? No, it was Alex. Alex seemed like an okay fellow, though Kristoff didn't care too much. He hadn't really befriended many others in his lifetime. People weren't his preferred company. Their were only a few souls that Kristoff liked at least a little, besides the trolls. Elsa was a kind and polite person, quite etiquette and a deserving queen, though he really had not much of a close friendship towards her. They never really interacted, but Kristoff was okay with that. Olaf was a bit annoying at times, and a little idiotic, but he was nice to have around at times. Sven had been his best friend since he was a kid, and Kristoff wouldn't have it any other way.

Then there was Anna... He never would have thought that Anna would be the one to show him that not all people were bad. He'd always remember her naive expression as she stared at him with scared eyes at Oaken's Trading post. Her poor clothing choice, and half frozen dress showed him that she wasn't ready to face the winter world outside.

After being kicked out of the store he didn't expect her to ask him for help. He received an even stronger vibe of her naive nature by her asking him to escort her to the north mountain. Yet to this day, he was glad that she was stubborn enough to convince him of going.

Kristoff looked down at the fresh piece of ice he had just lifted from the water and realized that he was smiling like a fool. Kristoff wiped the look off of his face, noticing his thoughts took control of his actions. He looked down at the block of ice and sighed. Ice just didn't make him very happy anymore. Yes he still loved his job, but whenever he looked at ice his mind went blank. He felt as if an empty space that was robbed of it's components. Everything had changed about ice since that day two months ago.

He chopped the block into two pieces and loaded them into the sled. Kristoff counted the cubes and came up with about thirty. Autumn was coming soon and he knew that business would start to drop in sales, but he kept working.

Kristoff tied the blocks down to keep them from falling out and hooked Sven onto the sled. He then climbed into his seat with a light huff of air.

"Let's go buddy." He called out to Sven as the reindeer grunted loudly in response.

Sven grinned widely as he ran down the ice covered area.

Soon they made it back to town as Sven slowed into a light trot. The reindeer soon stopped as they neared the market and sat down, tongue lolling in happiness. Kristoff hopped off and pulled a carrot out of one of his bags. He smiled as Sven stood back up in excitement. Kristoff offered the orange item to his beloved friend who soon took a large bite. Kristoff held the carrot up to his mouth and took a bite himself. He felt the juice of the food spill into his mouth at the fresh crunch of the carrot. Kristoff then swallowed and threw the rest to Sven, who caught it with glowing eyes. Kristoff pet Sven over the head before moving to present his ice to buyers.

Kristoff stared at his merchandise and couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable at the sight of what was once his passion. He sighed with a conflicted look overtaking his face.

Before he could react, something had already jumped on top of him and wrapped itself around his neck. He felt warmth concealing his neck and a tingle went down his spine. He heard a light giggle and knew who it was. His heart thudded at the realization of who was hugging him. He tilted his head to see her cheek pressed against his neck and her strawberry blonde hair.

Anna released and stepped back. She smiled warmly at him, "How was the harvesting today?" she asked.

Kristoff turned to face her with a grin, "It went well." he motioned to the ice he had cut.

Sven turned and wagged his small little stump of a tail at the sight of Anna.

Kristoff turned back at her, "How was that test you were supposed to judge?"

"Oh that," she began "It went well actually, I was surprised with Magnus." she smiled.

"Magnus?" he asked.

"Oh! I forgot, you didn't know. Magnus is the name of Alex's dog." Kristoff nodded at the answer.

Anna started to babble away at the day she had, and the performance of this dog. Kristoff barely noticed that she was talking. All he was thinking of was how amazing she was. Anna used many hand motions to express what she had seen and the look on her face described the excitement of her thoughts. He stared into those eyes that were darting back and forth in the air at the images that she was describing to him. He hadn't noticed that he was staring and by the look she was starting to give him made him mentally slap himself and wipe the look off.

He blinked at her, trying to pretend that it hadn't happened, "Sounds like a fun day." he nodded.

Anna blinked at him, "Yes it was." she shoved the look away and returned to a slight smile.

Kristoff reminded himself to not stare like that again.

* * *

Anna blinked at him, "Yes it was." she felt a skip in her chest. By the look of his face, she knew he was trying to act like he wasn't staring but she knew that he had been. Ever since that day she froze, she knew something was going on between them, it was obvious. The way he ran to her with a scared expression of pleading fear. The way he smiled at her as Elsa unfroze the summer. His words after he twirled her in the air. That kiss. Anna knew something was up after those events. Olaf had told her of his affection, yet she still wasn't quite sure, and she didn't really know why. It seemed obvious, but she still wasn't sure of these facts. Anna had felt a connection and longing for Kristoff as she wandered the frozen fjord in the blizzard. She was about to die and needed Kristoff... right? She thought that she needed Kristoff. She knew that Kristoff cared for her, but truely that much? Yes he had kissed her, but what if that was just in the moment? She doubted that _that_ was the correct assumption. She had to admit that she shared feelings for him as well, and she was sure of it by the moment their lips met. Yet something told her to hold things back for a little while. Hans had shown her that she shouldn't trust those that she had just met so easily. It hurt to think of him, and it hurt even more to think of how stupid she had been in letting him lure her into his trap so easily.

Anna looked into is brown gaze and felt lost in them for a few moments. She then decided that she would have time to think of this later and gave Kristoff a light smile.


	9. Answer

**Ahh, I'm so happy to be writing this story, keep in mind, none of this is planned out. Every chapter I write is from my own thoughts at that exact moment in time. It's quite fun to write like this, then everything is a surprise for both of us! I'm seriously enjoying the fact that people are interested in my work, and I hope to do even better as time passes. I love you guys!**

**By the way... I'm not sure how well this chapter went because I'm scared of opening up these certian emotions within a Frozen character, but I did anyways. HOPEFULLY I did well and didn't screw it all up and throw it in the trash. Let me know if these emotions aren't in the ball park!**

**Do me a favor and pop a few words into that review box over there. It'll help me a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen... at all... at all.. ;-;... But I am in possession of Alex and Magnus!**

* * *

**Answer**

Alex was very pleased with the ability Magnus possessed. He really hadn't put his friend to the test like that, when it really and truly mattered and had a limited amount of time. Magnus was a dog so the time was lowered down to three minutes, which seemed drastic to him considering his experience yesterday, but knew it had to be done that way, for the sake of species difference.

Alex glanced over to Anna who was watching with excitement in her blue eyes, and Alex couldn't help but grin. Anna cheered on his dog in such a way that Alex thought was adorable. He flickered his brown gaze back to his dog who was speeding through the course and leaping through the obstacles easily. This course wasn't exactly designed for dogs at all, so of course he could only leap onto the rocks in the way, and jump across the gap.

Alex wasn't sure but he could have sworn that he'd seen a goofy smile plastered over Magnus' face that was allowing his lolling tongue to emerge. Magnus was energetic and powerful, Alex knew his dog would definitely pass the test under three minutes.

Anna was leaning forward into her chair, a smile stuck upon her face, he wondered if this was her expression when he was running the course. Anna suddenly jumped from her chair and smiled widely. Alex looked at Magnus who was now reaching the soldiers. He himself walked closer to the course and watched from the edge. He had never really studied his friend's response to danger closely considering that if his friend was in danger, he was dealing with it himself as well.

He watched as the hairs on Magnus' back rose, making him look twice his size. He snarled loudly and held his tail high. Something about his reaction to the next test informed Alex that Magnus wasn't just a pushover, or lovable dog as usual, but a fierce defender if need be. Being his best friend, he knew this already, but not to this intensity. Alex blinked at this sudden exposure of his friend's aggressive nature, it was interesting.

The soldiers sped to the dog and Alex was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. He clenched his fist as the attackers rushed his dog. Yet Magnus was too swift. He ran past the enemies in a swift and powerful movement of muscles. Magnus, almost through the mess of metal was cut short by one of them jumping in his way, about to strike. Magnus reacted quickly and bit the fake sword it was wielding, though to his surprise, the soldier pushed the weapon further and knocked the dog off balance. Magnus tripped over his paws and was soon on his back. He tried to stand up quickly but was too slow, two of them had pushed him back down and aimed their weapons. Magnus rolled over quickly, barely just missing the impact but by rolling over he had received a different blow to the chest.

This was a training course, so these hits weren't too hard, but just enough for you to feel it well. To most people, having a dog run this course and be hit a few times was abuse, but Alex and Anna had insisted that he was capable, and besides it was a very last minute plan and Elsa still had her doubts about this animal. She couldn't just build a course specialized for dogs just because they say he would do well. 'It's not like he's really being hurt' Alex assured himself, 'Magnus can take a small wack or two, and even if it did hurt, I would see it affect him.' he nodded to himself.

Magnus had already jumped up and ran past the obstacles that were threatening him. Alex smiled, he knew Magnus was smart enough for this. They already had their experiences in the past that was sure to show them how to handle themselves.

Magnus had ran up to the large boulder and made a few, quick observations before running up and reaching the top quickly.

Alex crossed his arms, "Whatever." He grumbled.

He heard a giggle from beside him and noticed Anna had made her way by him, "Jealous?" she asked motioning at his friend.

"Pssh, nah." he rolled his eyes and smiled at her playful nature before pushing her lightly in a friendly manner.

Anna smiled at him before turning back to the dog.

Magnus had already dodged the last soldier and was leaping to the finish with a triumphant bark.

"Magnus really is a smart dog." Anna remarked.

"Well... we sure did have a lot of practice." Alex scratched his head, "I've taught him things that not a lot of dogs know. He knows how to handle situations." he nodded at Magnus who had made his way to them.

The dog became bored quickly after the rush and started to chase his tail as they were talking.

"Most of the time." Alex half closed his eyes at his dog with a look of disapproval.

Anna held a few fingers to her lips to keep from laughing at Alex's remark. She walked over and bent down at the dog who was alert and panting.

She ran her soft fingers down his head and to his back a few times, "Good job boy!" She exclaimed in a voice that people would address babies with.

Magnus barked in reply with a wagging tail.

Anna rose and checked the stop watch that she had in her hand. "2:47." she remarked, "Wait.. 2:47!? That's an amazing time!" She stated happily.

Alex smiled brightly and looked down at Magnus, who wagged his tail even faster. Then his smile faded into confusion. Alex started to wonder why she was so excited about it. Come to think of it, she always seemed overly excited about him and Magnus. Why was that? At the beginning, that was just her personality, and he thought nothing of it. Now it's starting to seem like a bit too much to be just her personality. He decided that he would ask.

"Anna?" he asked walking up to her. She didn't seem like she noticed by the way she was smiling brightly to herself in such a dreaming manner.

"Anna?" he repeated louder then before. She still seemed a bit out of it in her little world.

"Anna!" He spoke in almost a yell, feeling the blaze start to tickle inside.

She stopped and looked at him with a surprised gaze.

"Settle down would you?" he calmed himself down and chuckled lightly, trying to hide his temperament and lighten the mood. He was scared that it would escape him, and he hated his choice of actions. This was only his second day, he needed to keep it together. He really didn't need to fuel the fire of his moody nature.

Anna returned to her light smile, "Okay.. okay." She nodded with a playful manner. Alex inwardly lifted the load from under his shoulders, she didn't notice, good.

"I have a question." he began. Her expression turned from happy, to a quizzical look, urging him to go on.

He looked into her blue eyes and sighed, "Ever since I met you yesterday, you always seemed so happy and excited about everything." he began and her look intensified.

"I assumed that it was just your personality, which it is, but something about it tells me that you get more... excited" he came up with the right word, "then you normally do when it involves me." she blinked at him.

"I know that we met just yesterday and that my judgement can be way off, but something seems odd to me. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, because I love your personality, but it just seems off." Anna began to smile lightly at his quick cover up.

"Anyways my question is if something about me creates some sort of happy emotion for you, and if so, why?" he finished.

Anna thought of all the details and what he had said and nodded to him. "Okay." She rose her arms and let them fall back down to her sides again, "You got me." she smirked.

Alex blinked, had he really guessed the correct motive behind her behavior?

"See.. My sister has been alone with her powers for all her life. She had no other being to relate to and it's been eating me up inside." Alex took in the information.

"She was always alone in a world that no other person knew of." Anna lowered her eyes at the ground as her tone was becoming quiet and sad. Alex couldn't help but frown at her body language.

"She had no one to turn to for help, and she struggled to keep it all inside." Anna blinked slowly.

"When we were kids, Elsa and I were the best of friends. We were the closest sisters in Arendelle." she laughed lightly before turning back to her original demeanor.

"Then one day, she just shut me out.. and I never knew why. Until two months ago." she finished firmly.

"After the incident that froze the summer, I felt so bad for Elsa. Knowing that she had been struggling with this for so many years, and I hadn't known the first thing about magic... It hurt because I wanted to do all that I could to help my sister, and make sure that she knew she wasn't alone in her struggle for control. But.. the thing that keeps me from helping her is my lack of understanding." Alex began to feel bad for asking this question.

"Then... you showed up." She brightened up and looked him in the eyes.

Alex felt a flame erupt in his heart.

"You showed up here, showed us your powers, and I just know that Elsa is happy about it, no matter how well she can hide it." Anna smiled warmly.

"She knows now that she isn't the only one with these powers." She grabbed his hands.

"It just makes me so happy that my big sister finally has someone to relate to and understand her!" Alex couldn't help the smile that smeared his face.

"I guess that would be why I become so happy for you." She released her grip.

"I want you two to become close, to know each other and help each other." She finished, putting her hands behind her back.

* * *

"I want you two to become close, to know each other and help each other." Elsa saw Anna put her hands behind her back.

She was on the verge of tears after this speech. Elsa had no idea that Anna had felt this way about her. She felt bad for laying this weight onto her sister. Had she really seemed so sad that Anna felt powerless? Back in her ice castle she was trying to force this fact onto her sister, but now... now she felt horrible for making her feel that way.

Elsa stared at the floor for moments on end, thinking of these revealed emotions that her sister had spilled about her.

'Alexander'... His name echoed in her head.

Anna really feels that he can help her, that he can brighten her cold thoughts. Yes, everyone accepted her for who she was and what she was capable of, yet something felt missing from her life and she had no idea what it could be. She assumed it was the fact that she couldn't interact with many people without freezing something over. She was learning to control it well, but something about her powers still bothered her. Something was off and she couldn't guess what it was. Maybe Anna was right in saying these things..

If that was the case, then Elsa would put faith in Anna's decision.

She looked back down at the two who were now sitting at the table, having a conversation about Magnus' run through the course through her cracked window.

She looked at Alexander with caring eyes and hoped that this was the answer to her conflicted state of mind.


	10. Conceal

**God I love you guys... I really am grateful for your reviews, follows, and favorites. Thank you for making this story so fun for me to write. I can't even explain it. Also, the recent reviews have opened up a new side of this story to me. Something has been seeming off with my writing and I had no idea what it was, but now that I have seen your views, I understand the confusion. So now, hopefully this chapter will clear a few things up for some of you.**

**I'll be trying to make chapters longer, but sometimes you find the perfect ending somewhat quickly. So after this chapter I'll do my best to make things longer for you guys without making the plot move by too quickly.**

**Anyways on to Chapter 10... the double digits.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own frozen.. blah! I own Alex and Magnus though.**

* * *

**Conceal**

Elsa slowly opened her eyes as her consciousness began to return to her. It had been about two days since that dog was tested. After Anna had brought the news to Elsa, she accepted the animal even though she was still quite against it. She hadn't seen Alexander within these two days, but Elsa was fine with that. Maybe her sister was on to something with her little idea, but Elsa wasn't just going to go out of her way to look for him. If Elsa was going to give this man a chance at even friendship; she was going to let fate and a little bit of Anna decide what happens.

She brought her hands to her head and rubbed her eyes. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments, noticing every detail of it's paint.

Her icy gaze pierced every small detail of the ceiling and stared to move around the room. It was a large area of space.

The words that she had heard Anna say a few days ago were still fresh in her mind. The way she spoke of her feelings and concerns about the mental state of her sister.

Elsa could only watch the walls of her room. She's sat like this for many years now, boredom doesn't come easily. In the time that she's been excluded from the world, her observations have become strong as well as her depth in thought. She's been thinking for a long time now, and it's become a thing that she was good at, along with patients and listening to the sound of mute walls.

Elsa only watched the surrounding furniture in the room. She felt the cushion of the pillow under her head and took in a deep breath to let out a sigh.

Alexander was still a bit of a stranger to her, and she wondered what his true personality was like. He seemed like the kind type of person, a bit quiet too, but not too quiet. 'Defiantly not like Anna' she gave off a soft smile at the thought but it quickly faded away.

She blinked at the walls.

Come to think of it, she really hadn't the slightest idea of what his past was like. Of coarse it probably wasn't easy, maybe similar to hers even. Maybe the next time they were somewhere at once she might ask.

Wait what? Elsa, why are you thinking of this? Yes Anna had made good points yesterday, but you have no idea who this man is, or what his motives even are. 'Anna is my sister, and I trust her with everything.' she told herself.

She lowered her eyelids to the half way mark over her eyes and looked down at the covers that enveloped her.

'Anna may have good points... but that doesn't mean I can automatically accept him.' she sighed. Yet at the same time... She felt a connection to him. One of those weird connections. One that recognized the similarity in their lives.

"Powers.." she spoke aloud.

The word echoed inside her head, 'powers, powers, powers, powers..' she contemplated the word and recognized the sounds it was made up of.

After many minutes of trying to understand what her thoughts meant, she came to no avail, and rose from her position to sit on the bed with her feet reaching the floor. She stood up and began to get ready for the day.

She exited her room after making herself presentable and made her way to the dinning hall.

Once she opened the doors, she was shocked to see his face in one of the chairs next to Anna. He looked up to her and his face changed from a smile to uncertainty. He turned his gaze to Anna, who glanced at her sister.

"Anna... what is happening?" she asked her sister calmly.

"Oh Elsa! I've been getting to know our newest recruit pretty well during the past few days actually." she motioned towards Alexander.

"Soo, I thought I'd invite him to breakfast for today." she smiled.

Elsa glanced at him briefly before flicking her gaze back to Anna, "Very well.." she replied after a few moments.

Trying to change the subject she asked, "What is on the menu for this morning?" she asked formally to Gerda.

"Bacon and eggs with a side of pancakes your majesty. They should be ready soon" she replied with a warm smile.

Elsa nodded and looked back at Anna who was grinning, and Alexander who looked nervous. She made her way across from Anna and sat down in the chair. She unwrapped the neatly folded napkin and spread it over her legs. She sat up straight and folded her fingers over each other, resting her hands on her legs waiting for breakfast to be served.

She kept her gaze focused on the table before her, trying to avoid the gaze of either of them. Why had she been thinking of asking him anything when she couldn't even make eye contact?

Anna looked from the shy expression of Alexander to the avoiding stare of Elsa and frowned slightly. She then brought her fingers to her chin and tried to think of some sort of plan.

Elsa saw these movements of her sister from the corner of her eye and began to feel slightly scared at what she might do.

Anna soon brightened up and looked to both of them again, "So Alex," she began.

Elsa braced herself for what Anna was about to say. She felt Alexander flinch in her peripheral vision.

"I can't believe I never thought of asking you before, but where do you come from?" Anna finished with a curious expression.

Elsa looked up at her sister with a blank look before she slowly made her gaze focus on the unsure look on Alexander. He looked completely caught off guard by this question. He seemed so happy when she first walked in, why had he become so uncomfortable?

"Well.." he began after a few moments, "I come from that tiny little village of Branton." his gaze dropped to the table.

"Oh Branton! That place is nice from what I hear." Anna continued the conversation.

"Yes.. It is." He brought his gaze up to Anna with a smile. "It's a cozy little place. Not much commotion at all, unlike Arendelle." he nodded. "It was quite weird for me to leave my home. I've never been to a different village, let alone town outside of Branton for my whole life. Until I moved here, to Arendelle." he finished.

Elsa started to become intrigued.

"What is it like to live there?" Anna pressed further.

Alexander stopped for a few moments to think, "Very small. Everyone knows each other in Branton. We're all like a big family over there. There are many animals and crops. We were workers you know? Everyday the villagers would wake up at dawn to work outside and take care of all the needs of their livestock and crops." he blinked at the ceiling.

"Sounds quite nice." Anna smiled.

Elsa started to feel more comfortable with her surroundings and began to relax her thoughts.

"What is your family like?" Anna pressed on.

Alexander looked over to Anna before returning his gaze upwards, "I'm the middle child of three children. My brother and sister still live in Branton with both my parents." he responded.

"What are all of their names?" she asked curiously.

Alexander chuckled at all of her questions, "My older brother is named Benjamin, everyone calls him Ben. My little sister is named Jenny, they're twenty four and sixteen years old. My father is named Jakob and my mother is named Kari." he answered.

Anna smiled, "You think we could meet them someday?" she asked excitedly.

Alexander smiled, "They should be coming to visit me in about three days actually." he informed them.

"Really? Oh, what convenient timing right Elsa?" Anna turned to her sister.

Elsa blinked at her sister and looked to Alexander who had an unreadable expression on his face, "I suppose it would be an excellent time to get to know our friend here." she motioned to Alexander. She wasn't sure if she felt truth beneath these words, but Elsa was willing to try and become more friendly towards him.

Anna smiled at her sister with a type of relief that wasn't seen too often, as Alexander began to smile warmly at Elsa with these words. She couldn't resist the pounding of her chest at the way he looked at her like that. She did her best to contain the red that threatened to cover her cheeks.

'Conceal, don't feel.' she never imagined that she'd ever practice these words with such fear ever again.


	11. Finally

**PHEW! On a roll! I'm feeling pumped right now! Totally gonna write this awesomely! (this is before I write this chapter ****or even know what I'll be writing about**)

**I am hopeful of this next chapter, nothing too big, but still good in my opinion. It took a lot of thinking to finish, and I do mean a lot. I really did enjoy writing this though, and I hope you enjoy reading it! (after writing it)**

**Remember to review and give me your opinion, it's greatly appreciated when you do. Also, thank you all for your Follows, Favorites, and Reviews, it means a lot to me. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I really really really... don't own Frozen... just to let you know... Although I do own Alex, his family, and his dog.**

* * *

**Finally**

Elsa lifted her hand to pick up her fork after the servants placed the food on the table. She gave them a quick nod of appreciation before they smiled and left with words of a good morning. Elsa began to eat, never having to even use the napkin. Anna ate her food politely, yet still managed to miss her mouth when the yolk dripped downwards onto her napkin only slightly. Alexander had never tried so hard to not stuff the bacon in his face like he usually did with Magnus. He ate slowly, making sure to be as polite and well mannered as possible. He managed to get a few crumbs on himself, but he couldn't seem to help it. He just made sure that the royals, especially Elsa had not noticed and acted as if it was nothing.

Elsa did her best to hide her smile as she saw how hard Alexander was trying to hide his fallen crumbs.

A few moments had pasted, and Elsa was brought back to the thought of Alexander's family that were coming into town in three days. She was almost excited to meet these new people. She wondered what personality's they held, but imagined that they were good people considering the way they raised their second son. She was also intrigued by his siblings. Would they have similar powers like their brother? Probably not, he hadn't informed them of it, and besides it was a very rare 'condition' to have. As far as she knew, there were only two people in the world who harbored magic.

She took a small bite of pancakes, making sure to keep the syrup off of herself and not to touch her lips.

She looked at the other two once more and stifled a slight laugh. Anna had accidentally dropped her fork on her lap and onto the floor with a squeak, and blushed in embarrassment. Alexander seemed to have the same difficulty as Elsa did in trying not to smile. Anna was a very clumsy princess, but she usually wasn't this bad. Elsa wondered if it was the fact that she and Alexander were in the same place, sharing breakfast with her or if it was just an accident caused by her unpredictable clumsy nature.

One of the servants walked by to place a new and clean fork onto the table next to Anna with a smile and small chuckle. Anna smiled, struggling to hide her embarrassment as the servant bent down to pick up the dirtied fork.

Soon the three of them finished their meal with satisfied stomachs. The servants soon came in to collect the dishes.

Moments later the silence was broken, "Well... I believe that I shouldn't intrude for much longer." Alexander nodded at the two royals. "I am honored that the princess of Arendelle has offered this lovely occasion for me to share a meal with herself and the queen." He stood up and bowed to them.

Elsa smiled and nodded to him, "It was a pleasure." she replied.

Anna spoke up, "You don't have to leave yet do you?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Alexander looked at her with understanding in his expression "I believe that I do not belong here." He replied. "I am but a mere guard. There is nothing special about me that makes me more important then the other guards. I have a position to attend to."

Elsa blinked at his modesty.

Anna sighed, "Are you sure?" she asked once more. "I'm sure Elsa wouldn't mind." she looked at her sister.

Elsa was taken a bit off guard, why was she suddenly brought into this?

After waiting for a possible reply from Elsa that never came he continued, "We don't need to force a decision onto her on my account." He looked back at Anna. "I already have the responsibility of making up for the abrupt test for my dog. I feel as if I need to repay the queen for that inconvenience I put her through on that day by working hard on my shift, not by procrastination." he responded respectfully.

Elsa was a bit surprised by his demeanor. This was something she hadn't been around enough to see.

Anna sighed, "Very well then. Do as you wish." she smiled with understanding in her eyes.

Alexander gave off a thankful look and headed out the door to his position outside. He looked back at them with a smile before shutting the door.

It was silent after the doors closed, the two sisters blinked at the space where he was sitting before.

Anna turned to her sister sitting in front of her and opened her mouth as if to say something but hesitated. Elsa looked up at her sister in confusion at her action.

"Elsa..?" Anna began.

"Yes Anna?" she responded, a bit curious to what her sister was about to say.

"You think that I could ask you a question about him?" she motioned towards the door where he left.

Elsa began to feel uncomfortable with where this was going, "What is it?" she tensed.

"What exactly do you feel about him? What are your thoughts?" she asked unsure, and excited at the same time.

Elsa thought her sister would ask something like this after her previous words. Elsa sighed and looked at her palms under the table for a few moments. She glanced and observed every line, curve, and end of each detail imprinted on her hands. She thought hard of what she should say to Anna. Nothing that would cause conflicted feelings towards any other, but nothing that would cause Anna to believe that she was too happy about him either. She honestly didn't know what to say at all, so she decided to be honest with her sister.

"Anna.." Elsa began, causing her sister to lean in forwards slightly.

Elsa raised her head back up to make eye contact, "I really and truly don't know what to think yet." she finished.

Anna's smile lowered to a slight frown, "Oh.." she lowered her body from over the table to the back of her chair.

Was Anna really this hopeful of them becoming friends? Elsa wondered what she really thought herself. She felt a bit bad for taking a hit at Anna's resolve, but it was true that she hadn't the slightest conclusion of her own thoughts, this was their second meeting together after all. She looked into her sister's eyes for what seemed like forever, trying to understand her motives more closely.

Anna then perked up, "Well, I'm sure you'll get to know him better soon." she smiled.

Elsa gave a slight smile to her sister, "Don't be too hopeful Anna." she finished.

Anna rolled her eyes and threw her weight back to the chair again. She looked up at the ceiling for a while before asking, "Do you have anything to do today?" she asked suddenly.

Elsa rolled her eyes back to think before looking back at her, "I suppose not right now." she replied.

Anna sat back up with a smirk on her face, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked in a mischievous tone.

Elsa smiled and shook her head, "Oh why not?" she replied in a defeated manner.

* * *

Anna was skipping her way outside, a grin on her face.

Elsa watched as her sister hoped around in a few circles excitedly. How she had so much energy and pep, Elsa would never know. How long had it been since they had fun like this? Thirteen years? Really? Yes, the two have had their little bonding moments within the two months, but never had they messed around like this since. Elsa was excited with a mixture of fear as to what happened last time. Through all the years, that day was the freshest day that Elsa could remember seeing Anna as a five year old.

"Elsa?"

She snapped from her thoughts and looked at her sister.

"You okay?" she asked with a worried glance.

Elsa hadn't noticed, but during her thinking she had developed a scared glance. "Y-yes, I'm fine." she wiped the look away.

Anna nodded, "Okay then.." she looked at her sister for a moment or two before perking up, "Well come on then!" she urged her forward and outside of the castle.

Elsa brightened up slightly and moved forward. She began her work of ice and snow in their small area. Her sister watched as the different patterns appeared all around her and the snow that seemed to come from nowhere suddenly materialized right in front of her. Anna was still so amazed that Elsa could do these things. After the amazement started to wear off, Anna had begun to roll a snow ball to form the base, a smile stricken over her face.

Elsa smiled at her sister, who worked at the snowman blissfully.

'What would I do without you Anna?' she asked herself before beginning to roll up her own snowball.

* * *

Anna worked at the base of the snowman with great excitement pulsing through her whole body.

She was building a snowman with her best friend and sister again! She was so happy at the thought, that she felt like she might cry, or explode in happiness. One or the other was an appropriate assumption. She formed the base with effort and concentration. All her doubts and misgivings were put aside in this moment. All she cared about was spending time with her older sister. Once she thought she was done, she checked her work to make sure there were no more mistakes to be carved out.

"Elsa!" she called, "I think I'm done with this pa-" she started to turn around as she spoke, a snowball hitting her in the face before she could finish.

Anna soon recovered and wiped the snow off of her face and clothes. She looked at her sister who was on the brink of laughter.

"Got you Anna!" she called back gleefully in a crouch behind a barricade of snow.

Anna hadn't believed Elsa had done that. She smiled at her sister's challenge, "Oh it's on!" Anna yelled as she raced to a mound of snow.

Quickly, she started to pack the snow into a wall, while being pelted with her sister's snow. Soon she made a moderate sized wall and began to make snowballs. She glanced up to see her sister aiming. She ducked just barely missing the impact, "Missed!" she called from behind her wall.

"Don't get too comfortable!" she heard the voice reply.

After this, she retracted her arm and glanced upwards to aim. It took a few moments, but soon she got the right angle and hurled the projectile at Elsa. She then heard a slight gasp of surprise and smiled to herself. Her snow ball had made contact with it's target.

"Hah! Got you." Anna boasted loud enough for Elsa to hear.

"Lucky hit." her sister replied.

Anna had guessed Elsa was smiling as she said that.

Anna had taken her position once again and threw her next projectile. Though this time she had aimed too far. "Dang!" she grunted before getting nailed in the shoulder by another snow ball. She heard Elsa's slight giggle at her own annoyance.

Anna came up with the idea of firing off a larger amount of snow in a faster time. She then made six snow balls and began to throw each one of them right after the previous with no stop. By the noise each one made, she guessed that only about two of them had hit Elsa. Her plan hadn't been very successful, so she began to think of a new strategy. By the time she had recognized a new plan, it was too late. Elsa had done the same thing and was launching snowballs at her quickly. About six of them had hit their target onto Anna while many more had missed. This was getting ridiculous, she was losing quite badly. Tired of the way this game was going, she peaked over her wall of snow to see her base of the snowman that they were 'building' together. She then looked at Elsa's barricade. She wasn't to be seen at the moment.

Taking the chance, Anna jumped out of her crouch and ran to the mound of snow she had made earlier. She picked it up, bits and pieces falling in her hurry, and ran to Elsa's side of the war. Elsa seemed to be caught off guard as she messily threw snowballs at Anna. Many of them missed, but for those that hit, she didn't care. Anna just ran to Elsa with a huge grin on her face. Once she reached Elsa's side of the barricade she saw the look of fear that engulfed her sister's face. Elsa tried to get up and run but she was too late. Anna had slammed her body into her sister with the mound of snow, sending them both onto the ground, covered in white.

Anna had rolled over onto her back, her body slightly covered in the sparkling specs. She looked over at her sister who was buried in what was supposed to be part of their snowman.

Anna couldn't help but laugh and fall back onto the ground.

Elsa managed to sit up, making the snow fall into her lap, making a pile over her legs. She looked at her sister and smiled.

Anna was holding her stomach as she tried to catch her breath.

Elsa began to giggle and threw half of the snow that was on her at Anna, causing her sister to be buried as well. Anna wiped the snow off her face and looked at Elsa.

The two looked at each other's condition and began to laugh again. They lost their strength in laughter and let their bodies fall back into the ground.

Elsa soon regained her surroundings and looked up at the sky, a grin on her face.

After a few more moments, Anna's laugh died down, and she looked at Elsa, "We're gonna need to start over." she motioned at the snow that they were covered in.

Elsa looked at her sister and smiled, "It was worth it." Elsa replied in a playful tone that Anna had only heard a couple times in their lives.

A few moments past by until Anna spoke up, smiling warmly at her sister, "Thanks for doing this with me again."

Elsa focused her gaze back into Anna's eyes, "Anna, I have never _not _wanted to build a snowman with you." she replied slowly and meaningfully, "I'm happy that you asked." she looked back up at the sky.

Anna felt her heart warm up at these words. She then reached to hold her sister's hand, who welcomed the offer kindly. Anna turned her face up to the sky along with Elsa, and stared at the open space before her.

Finally.. she had played with her sister again after so many years.


	12. Darkness

**So after I wrote last chapter, I saw a little short where Anna and Elsa have a little snowball fight. I was all happy when I saw it too, It felt awesome to write something without knowing something like it actually happened... sort of. Anyways all of my chapters have been a bit slow and introducing so far, so now I decided to pick things up just a tad. I'm happy with this chapter and I hope you all are too!**

**I love your reviews, follows, and favorites everyone! Glad to be supported.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen. I do own Alex and Magnus.**

* * *

**Darkness**

Alex let out a relieved sigh after he shut the door behind him. It was a good breakfast, and he was happy that the princess had invited him. He was also happy that he was able to see the queen again. He felt just as much surprise seeing her this morning as the very first day he met her. She was absolutely stunning. He admired so much of her, her polite manner, her etiquette form, and he couldn't forget her gorgeous eyes.

He was also surprised by the way he had said goodbye to the both of them. He hadn't expected for himself to be so... different with words. It sort of just came to him in that tone. Nonetheless he was proud of himself for acting this way. It set off a good vibe.

Alex walked the hall with pride swelling withing him from this small accomplishment.

Just before he walked outside and into the open, he looked himself over, his pride washed away with embarrassment at his messy appearance. Had he really walked away from the royals looking like this? Nothing was too noticeable but he was a royal guard now. There should be no mistakes. He wiped off the small crumbs from his uniform and smoothed out the wrinkles. He checked himself over once more and made sure he looked the part for his job. This was his third day, yet he still managed to forget a few things. He shook off the thought and opened the door to the outside.

* * *

Before he knew it, the hours had passed by quickly and his shift was over. He hadn't really made any friends at his new job, but he was fine with that. He had already met three new people, which was enough for him for now. Although Anna was probably the only friend he had at the moment besides Magnus. He hadn't been around Kristoff or Elsa too often yet, but he was just getting started. He knew that in time things would change, but for now, he'd wait patiently.

As far as he knew, the other guards had no knowledge of his relationship to the royals, and he somewhat hoped that they wouldn't find out soon. He had no idea of what they might think, which made him even more determined to keep it away to make things easier for everyone.

Alex walked home with Magnus beside him, occasionally glancing at the memorizing castle. It was eating him up inside to leave, but he'd have to live with it until tomorrow. He smiled to himself at the thought of tomorrow and the show to be put on.

* * *

He pulled up the covers over himself and stared at the ceiling. Everything was dark in every way and place he looked. Magnus, peacefully sleeping next to him hadn't uttered a single sound. Alex thought for a long time about nothing in particular, just dark. It was all dark, as if he was in a different place that involved only the sight of nothing but dark.

Alex wasn't falling asleep anytime soon, so careful not to wake his friend, he rose from the bed and walked to his window in the shadows. He removed the cloth that covered the window and instantly the brightness of the moon shone into the room. Everything was lighted with dark blue in the space around him with the shining stars. It was a beautiful night in Arendelle.

He looked out to see the corner of the castle where most of the back was visible. It was a view that made him want to look at it every night. Alex opened up the window slowly and let the breeze flow through the house. Alex leaned outside and breathed in the cool air.

He looked down at his hands and removed the gloves slowly. He gazed at every part of the hands he rarely sees. He looked back up at the castle and smiled. Alex felt truly happy in this moment as the breeze danced through his room and blew at his hair.

He held his hands slightly outside the window and moved them in different gestures, causing small patterns of bright orange flames to cross each other. The fire danced between his fingertips in artistic patterns and sparks. His face lighted up temporarily from dark blue to a bright yellow and red at each spark. He felt the heat of his hands mix with the cool air in changing temperatures of hot and cold. He felt lost. He was distant from the world he was in. All he thought of was the heat and designs of his flaring fingertips. Something felt oddly different about the way he practiced his power this time. It felt renewing, and happy. Though he couldn't quite mark the difference, he loved it anyways. The cold was refreshing at this time and night.

He balled his hands and created a spark that soon grew into a flame inside his hand. He loved his power, even though it caused difficulties before, it was apart of him that he couldn't keep inside forever.

He lifted the ball higher into the air as he leaned forwards even farther. Alex then threw it upwards slightly making sure it hadn't gone farther than a foot in the air. The flame rose in a swirling disc until it burnt out into small sparks in the air.

He soon began to feel the drowsiness wash over him as he continued to mess with his powers.

It felt so right to let it all go at this time. He felt free to do anything he wanted in the moment.

All it seemed to need was the cold to cross with his heat.

* * *

Elsa walked to her balcony and opened the doors. She walked out into the night and felt the warm air. She then lightly closed her eyes and breathed in. Moments later, she opened them again to feel the colder breeze and gaze at the moon. It was bright and beautiful.

She then caught small flashes at the corner of her eye and looked to the right of her balcony. She moved closer to the small sparks and squinted her eyes. She made out a window of a house and a figure moving their hands around. Then sparks of flame appeared as this figure moved their hands in these different patterns.

This must be Alexander's house she was looking at. Elsa blinked and continued to look at the different patterns that he lead on with his fingers.

She held the bar of the balcony and squeezed it as she stared at the small sparks. The breeze grew slightly at this action.

Elsa looked on at the flares and saw him create a small ball of flame. He released it into the air and watched it evaporate.

She tried as hard as she could to try and watch every detail, but it was difficult from this distance. Non the less it was still beautiful to see from here. Elsa leaned against the wall and continued to stare at each pattern from afar. Her ice blue gaze focused at the orange glow that stood out from the night. Elsa felt as if she could stare at these flames forever. Each flash of light that appeared seemed to light up his face. She could have sworn that each time it did, she found a smile planted on him. The corners of her mouth rose when she saw the glow of his brown eyes each time his hands flared.

The breeze picked up a bit as she watched him with a smile on her face.

Soon he stopped and stood at his window for what seemed like forever. The wind blew through his hair as he stood looking at the moon. He then shut the window and put a cover over it.

Elsa sighed and realized how tired she felt. She turned and made her way to her room before she shut the balcony doors. She slipped into her bed and stared at the ceiling.

It was then that she realized her heart beating out of her chest, but this time Elsa was okay with that.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa awoke to knocking on her door. She rose, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Yes?" she called.

"Sorry to wake you your majesty, but today is the show day." it was Kai who spoke, "Time to get ready!" he finished happily.

Elsa's eyes widened, "Y-yes, I will be their shortly." she replied.

Elsa hoped out of her bed and checked her list of duties. It was in fact the day that she promised to present a show to Arendelle before the autumn settled in. She groaned to herself, how could she forget something like this? Elsa was not in the mood for this right now, but it should be fun. She took in a deep breath, maybe letting lose would help her feel better anyways. She decided to put on a good mood and get ready for the day.

* * *

Alex headed to the castle with great anticipation. Today was his day off of guard duty and he heard of a show that the queen is to put on before autumn took it's place.

Alex smiled and began to walk faster.

Alex reached the gates where many people were walking inside already with smiles on their faces. Despite their expressions, he felt more excited then any of them. He wanted so badly to see the extend of her powers ever since he witnessed her create a mere snowball in front of him. Although he knew that deep down he really wanted to see her face again. This would be the third time he had seen her since he had moved here.

Minutes passed but it felt much longer. He was way too excited for this, but he really couldn't help it.

"Alex!" he heard someone call his name.

Alex turned around to look in the crowd. He looked hard but couldn't see who called him.

"Over here!" the voice spoke again.

Alex turned back to see Anna and Kristoff at the front of the mess of people.

"Come here." Anna spoke excitedly.

He smiled and walked over to them.

"I thought you might want a better view of the show." she nodded at the center where Elsa is to be.

Alex nodded, "Thanks Anna." he grinned, feeling his excitement leak out of him with his actions.

Kristoff stayed quiet with an expression that Alex couldn't read, but at the moment he was too pumped up to care.

The trio turned their heads along with the crowd to see Elsa walk outside. Alex blinked a few times as if to make sure this was real.

Elsa wore her blue dress that sparkled in the sunlight. Her transparent cape followed behind her in icy patterns that gleamed. She walked with proper grace and superiority. Her braid presented over her shoulder with specks of ice sprinkled over it, shone the brightest of platinum blonde. Her fair skin looked so perfect, and her eyes pierced everything in sight with a cold blue. Elsa was truly glowing with beauty.

Alex felt his face heat up, and his heart pump faster. She was amazing and his brown gaze painted over her appearance multiple times. He wanted to walk to her, but now wasn't the time. He felt light headed and thought he was going to fall over. Alex was truly taken aback.

Elsa's eyes swiped over the crowd as she made her way to the center of the stone ground. She looked at everyone's faces with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" she asked everyone with a grin.

To respond, all of the commoners began to clap and cheer for her to begin.

Elsa smiled and lifted her leg before placing it in front of her. Ice appeared on the ground and began to cover the stone under everyone's feet. The ice made it's way to him and froze the place under his feet. He looked back up at her in awe.

She then motioned her hands at the fountains, that froze at her movement. He saw the water freeze before him as if it wasn't flowing water before.

She then threw a ball of ice into the air with both her arms which soon exploded into small icy flakes that rained over them. Alex looked at these flakes in amazement, seeing the blue glitter fall from the sky. He almost didn't notice the crowd begin to skate around in enjoyment. He looked back down to see Anna and Kristoff had moved to talk to Elsa. He began to slide over and join them until something else caught his eye.

A different type of gleam.

He looked over to the wall of the castle to see a silver light shine. A figure held the crossbow and aimed down at the center. Alex looked down at the target and saw Elsa. He looked back at the figure in a panic and back at Elsa. This person was almost on target.

With speed he ran towards the queen in great desperation. The ice melted under his feet at his touch as he ran with a pounding heart. He jumped in front of the queen as the figure had shot the arrow. He held his arms up in a defensive manner as the arrow head met his flesh. All he could hear was the gasps of shock as blood had begun to run down his right arm. All he could feel was the fire that burned him up inside and the hot blood that evacuated his veins. Pain had not made it's way to him yet, only anger.

He glared up at the figure who was clearly taken off guard at this action. The figure soon decided that it would be best to leave and disappeared behind the wall.

He felt the rage burn within him and felt the ice melt farther from under his feet. He felt his arm continue to run in a red stream, but he didn't care at the moment. He was just engulfed in anger.

Through the whole incident he hadn't noticed the hands of Kristoff and Anna take to his shoulders with worried glances as Anna spoke in hurried words that hadn't reached his deaf ears. He only stared at the wall with flames in his brown gaze.

Then Elsa had walked in front of him with a surprised look on her face. He looked down at her after his gaze was locked on the wall for so long.

Seeing her worried face instantly began to cool him down. His expression changed from anger to a blank stare. The flames died down within him as he looked into her icy blue depths. His hearing soon began to come back to him, welcomed with shouting guards and scared commoners.

He felt Anna look from him to Elsa worriedly and Kristoff with a shocked expression resting on his pierced arm.

Alex's gaze began to calm itself as he looked at Elsa.

"Alexander.." she began, "You saved my life." she spoke not with polite words but choked up and surprised.

"Of coarse," he began, "and I'd do it again in a heart beat." he responded in almost a whisper. He hadn't the slightest idea as to where these words came from, but he didn't think of it, he felt true to this sentence.

Elsa looked taken aback for the moment before she registered what he had said. She looked into his eyes with the slightest hint of a caring expression.

He felt like he could fall into her pools of blue as she looked at him, but soon noticed his own pools of red beneath his arm.

He looked down to see the splatter of red that blew from his arm as the arrow struck him, and the puddles of the red liquid under his still flowing arm. He then lifted his arm to look at it. His sleeve was dyed crimson and torn from the arrow shaft. The anger and adrenaline had worn off, now it was time for the pain to take place. He winced as the nerves of his arm traveled to his brain.

He looked back at Elsa who was still shocked and then back at Anna and Kristoff who had released their grip over him. They were truly lost for words at his wound.

He looked back at Elsa who stared at his arm blankly before he started to feel light headed. He was still bleeding and was losing a bit too much blood. Before he could say anything else, he fell to the ice covered ground.

The last thing he heard was Anna's shouts to the servants and Elsa's gasp before he lost conscientiousness into a pit of darkness.

* * *

**To be honest with you guys, it was fun to write about blood and gore. I'm not crazy I assure you xD, but it felt soooo good after 11 chapters of calmness.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, things are picking up slightly! Yay! :D**


	13. Beginning

**Okay, so last chapter went well I think, I have to tell you, it's weird being the writer and not the reader for a change. It's odd, but I like it :D Also, don't think this fiction is going to end in the most predictable way, alright? Cause... it's not... I am going to be original! Another thing, spring break is over.. so that makes me sad, it also means that it might be a while before I update so beware of that. Review my work please! It keeps me on track with everything. ****Anyways, here we are with chapter 13**

**Thank you people for your support!**

**DISCLAIMER: I disclaim Frozen, but I do claim Alex and his dog.**

* * *

**Beginning**

Alex fidgeted and gained his feeling back. His senses began to stir and his mind began to wake up. Alex lied there for a few moments before he slowly opened his eyes.

He was in a large room, definitely larger then his own. The bed he was in was much more comfortable then back at home, probably why he had a little bit of a hard time waking up. His head sunk into the pillow, and the covers were so soft. Where was he?

He tried getting up but felt a sharp pain that shot through his right arm and fell to the bed again.

"You shouldn't push yourself." a voice came from the right side of the room.

Alex turned his neck to see Elsa sitting on a stool two feet away. He blinked in confusion and raised his arm to look at it. There were multiple bandages and a small splotch of red in the middle. He couldn't recall how he earned this new wound.

He turned to look back at Elsa, "What happened?" he asked groggily.

Elsa looked at him a bit confused, "You don't remember?" she asked.

"N-no.." he replied slightly embarrassed.

She blinked at him, "You jumped in front of an arrow yesterday, remember that?"

Instantly the memories began to flood back into his mind. That's right, he protected the queen from assassination!

He looked at Elsa, "Oh yeah." he began but soon became more alert, "Are you hurt at all?" he asked suddenly, sitting up.

She was caught off guard by this sudden question, "Yes Alexander.. you blocked anything from hitting me." she assured him finally.

Relief washed over him and he sunk back into the bed.

* * *

Elsa gave off a conflicted look towards the floor, he was so worried, but why to this extent? Yes guards are supposed to make sure she was safe, but he cared even outside of his job. She then remembered his physical state and turned back to him.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

He looked himself over for a few seconds before responding, "Yes, only my mouth is a bit dry."

She motioned towards a glass of water next to him on the bedside table, "Do you need help getting it?" she asked.

"No, I've got it." he responded before reaching for the glass of water. He grabbed it with his right arm and propped himself up with his left. He drank most of it before setting the glass back down, "Ahh, that's better." he remarked before getting comfortable again.

She smiled, "Glad that it helped."

He smiled back and looked at the walls of the room.

Alexander raised his arm to look at it again, "So.." he began, "What's the damage?" he asked.

Her expression became more serious like usual, "The arrow almost went completely through your arm. The tissues will take a while to heal, and the bone was chipped meaning that that will take a while as well." she spoke, "Just the summary through." she replied.

He nodded and set his arm back down. He stared at the ceiling for a little while, which made her wonder what he was thinking about.

"How long have I been out?" he asked breaking the silence.

"About ten hours." she replied looking at the clock by the bed side.

He looked surprised, "That long?" he turned to look at her.

"Well.. you lost a lot of blood. The doctors hooked you up to an IV but your body still needed time to recover from sudden blood lose, to sudden blood gain." she replied.

He registered what had been said, "What time is it then?"

"It is six a clock right now." she replied to him.

He simply nodded and looked around the room again before asking, "Is this some type of guest room in the castle?"

She looked around with him, "Yes, it is. I figured this would be a good place to let you rest." she turned back to him.

He smiled for a moment before it quickly turned into a conflicted frown. Elsa became a bit worried at his sudden drop in mood. Was everything alright? She decided not to pry and let him be. His troubles weren't necessarily her business anyways. She looked down at her hands to avoid his distant expression.

Then he turned to her with the same look, "Can I ask you a question?" he asked suddenly.

She looked up, slightly fearful, "Go on." she responded politely.

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. After a few moments of deciding what words to use, he finally came up with something, "I was just wondering what makes me so special. I get to rest up in the guest room in the castle when you could just leave me at the doctors office. Okay, maybe it's to repay me for blocking the arrow, but what really gets me is why you're the one monitoring my recovery. You could have had a servant do it instead so that you could tend to royal matters, but you decided to stay here yourself. I'm not complaining at all, but it just seems unnecessary for just a commoner like me to have the queen to watch over me." he finished.

Elsa really had no idea how to answer this. She was completely taken off guard even after she thought that she had prepared herself mentally for any question, but this one was something that she had not expected at all. He was looking at her intently for the answer, which made her even more nervous. What would she say? She took in a deep breath and looked at the floor for moments that seemed like minutes. She shut her eyes and began to form the words in her mind. She figured that whatever she was to say would end with her regretting it anyways so she would at least make it as reasonable as possible. She soon decided that she had come up with a good enough response and looked back at him.

"Well, you aren't exactly just a regular commoner." she began, "You're a loyal guard and friend to both Anna and I" she started to feel skeptical with her next words and looked at the floor again. She hesitated before continuing, "and, even when it seems like I don't, I do care for your well being." she finished, instantly slapping herself inwardly for how it sounded.

After a few moments she looked back up, unknowing of how he'd react. To her surprise, he had a thoughtful look of understanding.

He turned to stare at the ceiling again, "Ever since I met the both of you, it felt like my world suddenly became brighter." he began speaking with his arms outstretched as if to picture it all, and a smile on his face. "Anna is a jumpy girl that can brighten anybody's mood." he gave off a chuckle.

Elsa smiled, that was true about her sister.

"She is very selfless, a good trait to have, along with caring, lovable, and you can't have Anna without that clumsy nature." he smiled, "She's friendly and quite brave, I know that she doesn't give up on those close to her when they seem to be stuck, or fall into a pit. A very good friend that you can only meet once in a life time." he finished.

He then seemed to become very shy, "Then there's you." he began with a slightly shaken voice. "I can just tell that you're very intelligent. The way you act, and speak, you're a thinker, and you make sure that before you say something, it sounds appropriate for the specific situation. You're extremely etiquette and calm, something I wish that I had." he seemed to become more comfortable speaking as he continued. "You're responsive and respectable, very respectable." he thought for a little bit, "That's about all that I've seemed to gather so far. Although I do know that those descriptions are just the beginning of each of your personalities." he yawned.

Elsa genuinely felt impressed. He had gathered all this information within just a few days. He was very good at observation.

"My point is," he started up again with a tired expression, "It's very amazing to know people like you. You're both fantastic people that I'm excited to get to know even better then I already do. People like the two of you sisters don't come by very often, and I believe that you're both very special. The world needs good people like you, and Arendelle is lucky to have such great rulers." he seemed about to pass out. "I'm happy to be able to protect you both in sacrifice for my health. I know that it seems like way too much of me so early, but when I decide if people are genuine and respectable by their personality, I feel... Attached to them I suppose. And when I feel attached to them, a certain urge of loyalty can take over. I'm happy to be able to keep the both of you from harm, and I'd gladly do it again not just because of your royal line. I'm glad that I know you." he finally finished and began to doze off.

Elsa couldn't believe what she had just heard. He really did care for the both of them. Just hearing him speak made her feel even worse about his wound. She wiped her teary eyes and took in a few breaths.

"Thank you Alexander." she spoke with a caring voice, "Recover soon." she smiled as she looked at his peaceful figure.

She studied his face and every small detail. She began to want to know more about him.

Elsa knew that he would probably be asleep until morning so she stood up and began to walk to the door. She turned the knob and opened the door. Elsa then began to walk out and before she shut the lights off, she gave one last look at his handsome face.

Elsa was glad that she had decided to monitor his rest up until now, instead of a servant. She then switched the lights off and shut the door carefully, leaving him to sleep in peace.

Elsa was glad that they were finally beginning to become friends, now it was time to speak to Anna.


End file.
